Family Counseling
by Rock-Creek
Summary: They broke us once, and now they did it again. Only this time counseling is involved.  JakeXClare then EliXClare


**R&R PLZ**

Clare's POV

"This is it. Once in a lifetime moment something we can never take back; and I am so happy it's with you." Jake and I smiled, while I was on top of him.

"Someone I love, who loves me. Who I could be with forever." I said while unzipping my jacket, exposing my blue bra with white polka dots.

Jake opened his mouth to say something, but just then his bedroom door opened, "Jake, did you.." Glen's eyes widened in horror, then he turned back around and whispered, "Nevermind"

Glen's POV

I closed the door, and walked down the hallway thinking of what I should do now. Maybe, they were just wrestling. Yeah that's all they were doing wrestling. But in a bra? Music in the air? Who am I kidding; they were doing…..IT. Now how should I tell Helen? I could say ' Honey, Clare and Jake were about to have…' no, I can't say that.

I walked downstairs, and saw that Helen was cooking. Until she spotted me. I walked over and kissed her on the cheek "Hello honey, how are you today?" I asked, feeling a little nervous about how she would react to what I was going to tell her.

"Great, anything new?"

"Yeah, I have my new sneakers on " I laughed nervously then looked at my shoes, I had slippers on, FAIL "I mean my new sneakers upstairs" she looked confused for a minute, then shook it off.

"Anyway, I was just upstairs a minute ago" I started

"Yeah?"

"And I walked in on Clare and Jake…"

" and?"

"From where I was standing it looked like they were about to," I looked down at my slippers for a minute then back into Helen's eyes "Well you know… 'do it'

Helen dropped the plate she was holding, and it made a loud crash.

" THEY WERE ABOUT TO WHAT!" she was now yelling

"Ummmm"

Jake and Clare came running down the steps.

"Everything okay?" Clare asked

"You" Helen pointed to Clare, then started walking towards her.

Oh boy, I moved to the corner 'cause if something goes down, I don't want to end up at the hospital.

Clare's POV

After Glen closed the door I hopped off of Jake, an zipped up my jacket.

"This is your fault Clare, and now because of you we got caught!" Jake sat up on his bed and rubbed his forehead.

"My fault? You could of easily told me that this might not be a good idea but no, you let me undress myself!"

Before he could respond there was a big crash.

We looked at each other for a minute then ran downstairs.

"Everything Okay?" I asked once we both got down the stairs, I looked down at the broken plate.

My mom pointed to me and said, "You" she walked towards me.

"Are you trying to ruin my relationship again?"

I stood there confused about two things, why was she mad at me. Oh duhh Glen, but how am I ruining her relationship once again? They said their divorce had nothing to do with me.

"Again? How did I ruin your first one?"

My mom looked at the ground for a minute then shook her head, "Doesn't matter, I thought you said you and Jake broke up?"

Jake cleared his throat, "Well we did, but we got back together" he scratched his head.

"Well I'm sorry guys, but like I said before Glen and I love each other;" she looked back at Glen who was in the corner "so I'm afraid you guys have to break up, again."

"What!" I yelled, causing everyone to flinch

" You heard me Clare, you guys need to break up so we can put this behind us, and maybe start going back to family counseling,"

Did she just say family counseling? I Hate That Place! is always is trying to get in my head.

"NO MOM, I HATE FAMILY COUNSELING. AND I AM NOT BREAKING UP WITH JAKE! WHY SHOULD I? WE DATED WAY BEFORE YOU AND GLEN!"

Jake cleared his throat, once again " Clare I think we actually should break up," I looked at him in disbelief " I mean Clare, look at our parents they're happily married, do you really wanna get between that?"

"But what about us," my voice began to crack "What about everything we've been throw?" I'm pretty sure I was crying now.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be"

He broke up with me using my own line. That hurts, like it actually breaks my heart.

"You broke my heart, two times in a row Jake. And I think your right, maybe it wasn't meant to be." With that I ran out the door, ignoring everyone who was calling after me.

I just ran and ran, not knowing where I was going. But then again I didn't care. Anywhere would be better than here.

**R&R :)**


End file.
